


Apartment 69, 4th Floor, Block 20

by lockedoutofheaven96



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, How Do I Tag, I'm new here, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedoutofheaven96/pseuds/lockedoutofheaven96
Summary: The classic tale of a one night stand





	Apartment 69, 4th Floor, Block 20

So maybe Kyungsoo shouldn't have had that extra vodka and coke-

No, scratch that, he really shouldn’t have.

Because now, unlike his usual self, he is grinding his round ass on this random dude’s crotch, on the dance floor, in front of his fellow students.

It’s the start of the new year, college has begun again, and like always, Kyungsoo finds himself on the dancefloor before he can get through the first week. He went willingly, so he really can’t blame anyone. He has forced a handful of drinks into him, and flirted with others in the club to get himself another few drinks. He couldn’t help it. He’s just in that mood, and had a confident side to him that came out when he was drunk. Of course he would use it to his advantage.

So, instead of being the mature man he usually is (a side of him that was cursing like mad because he was suppose to be up and early to meet his new housemate tomorrow) he went out, and then went all out.

Which leads us to this very moment.

Kyungsoo, wearing these perfectly fitted leather jeans Baekhyun had lent him, leans back against the man, his hands reaching above him and his fingers threading through the other’s hair. The song is just right, practically telling Kyungsoo to have a good time. So why the hell not?

And how can he deny the tall man behind him who’s just as interested?

Both of them sway, Kyungsoo purposely pressing his ass against the man’s front to the beat. He can hear the man groan in his hair, where soft lips every so often graze the shell of his ear. Big hands grip his hips possessively, fingertips slipping under his shirt and touching his skin.

Kyungsoo may not have been the strongest dancer, but he sure knows how to move his hips. Releasing his inner Rihanna (Baekhyun constantly watching that stupid music video of hers may have actually been a blessing), Kyungsoo lets himself go and relishes just how perfect he and the other fit together. Granted, he can’t even remember what the other looks like, except that he was hot at first glance, with big eyes and ears to match. His hands were now tangled in the man’s silver hair, and he leans his head back on the other’s shoulder.

The taller man must’ve thought this was an invitation, lips trailing up and down Kyungsoo’s exposed neck, daring to place a kiss on his shoulder when Kyungsoo moves to the song. The hands that were exploring Kyungsoo’s stomach now tug at his belt, pulling him close, with no means of escape.

But Kyungsoo has no plans for escaping.

Instead, he wants to fall in head first.

Within seconds, Kyungsoo takes ahold of the hands that grip him, pulling them away from his hips and spins around, finally getting a good look at the man towering above him.

He is right: the man is really good looking, both sexy and cute and he doesn’t get how that contradiction works, but he’s not complaining. He drops the guy’s hands, letting them fall back to his hips. His own hands reach for the other’s shoulders, fingers locking at the back of his neck.

“I want you so bad~”

The man smiles (and oh God does it go straight to the pit of Kyungsoo’s stomach) and he leans down, nose pressed against his temple.

“Say that again, babe.”

Oh fuck his voice is deep.

“I want you so bad~”

Kyungsoo bites his lips, watching the other’s reaction, and is congratulating himself mentally when he notices the grip on his hips tighten.

“Do you now?” he says smugly, fingers again creeping under the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt and skimming across his smooth skin. He shivers against him, just as the other lets a blunt nail graze the small of his back.

“How bad do you want me?” He says, mouth pressed against his ear as the music blares through the room, the pounding of the beat matching Kyungsoo’s own racing heart. He leans against the man, batting his not-so innocent eyes at him before his mouth touches the other’s ears.

“If the hard on pressing against your thigh is enough of an indicator, find me~”

The smaller man pulls himself away slowly from the other, eyes half lidded as he makes his way out of the dance floor, turning his back on the man and disappearing from his sight.

 

~~~

 

Kyungsoo makes his way towards the table he and Baekhyun had taken for the night, only to find his flat mate is a little too busy with his new boyfriend. The man has recently dyed his black locks red, and has tied his long hair up in a ponytail, strands skimming the back of his neck. As if the purple and blue hickies decorating his neck every week weren't enough colour to add to his wardrobe.

Kyungsoo sits next to the couple (where Baekhyun is practically humping his boyfriend), stealing a sip of their drinks as he scans the crowd for the tall, silver-haired stranger. He tries ignoring the moans coming from Baekhyun as he eyes the dance floor, unable to find the giant man.

Maybe he wasn’t interested-

A hand suddenly lands on his thigh, squeezing it a little before rubbing up and down. Kyungsoo regrets being a little turned on before sitting down, because the heat from the other’s palm alone is making him harder.

“Hey Kyung~” Baekhyun sing sang, finally detaching himself from his partner and now evading Kyungsoo’s space. He refuses to move his hand from Kyungsoo’s leg. “I’m feeling awfully lonely tonight-”

“Baekhyun, your boyfriend is right there-”

“Ah Sehun wouldn’t mind,” he jokes, kissing said person before getting off of his lap and settling in between the two. “I’ve seen his porn history: he’s got a thing for having more than one person in bed-”

“Baek-Hyung~” The other moans, hiding his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. “Way to go and make me look like such a creep in front of Kyungsoo -”

“Trust me Sehun,” Kyungsoo pipes, “the biggest creep here is Baekhyun and if I know him well enough, he probably wants a gang bang more than you do-”

“Shut the hell up Kyung.”

Sehun and Kyungsoo laugh at the pouting diva beside them. Kyungsoo had seen Sehun and Baekhyun happening for a long time, even if he hadn’t met the younger man until they were official. But after the first few meet ups, Kyungsoo had grown a liking to the other and was happy to think he had another ally when it came to pissing off Baekhyun.

“By the way, is there a particular reason why that Yoda-Guy is eye fucking you right now?”

The man frowns at his friend.

“Yoda?”

“You know, the alien-whatchamacallit thing from Star Trek, he’s like a little goblin-”

“That's Star Wars, Baek-” Sehun replies, offended.

“Like that even matters Sehun-”

“No, no,” Kyungsoo interrupts, “I know who Yoda is-”

“That sort of mistake starts fights against fandoms-”

“I was just trying to tell Kyungsoo what the dude reminds me of, jeez. They're all the same thing anyways. All the peu peu, light-up swords, teleporting around and space stuff-”

“Star Wars and Star Trek are two very different things, Baek-”

“Yeah, and yet they both defy the laws of gravity when their ships are hit and they just ‘fall’ in space!? Sehun, that already is an offence to science if they can’t even get the fact there is no gravity in space -”

Kyungsoo downs the rest of their glasses as Sehun and Baekhyun fight over space and Star-whatever it's called. He’ll have to be out-cold when they get home anyways. There were too many times he’s heard Baekhyun moaning Harder in the middle of the night.

“Well, whatever it is, it's the one with that Yoda thing, the robe-wearing gremlin with big ears-”

Kyungsoo would’ve almost been insulted with the idea of a Yoda-looking-guy creeping on him. But the minute Baekhyun had mentioned big ears, Kyungsoo knew exactly who he was on about.

Scanning the room again, he spots the man at the bar, right across the room from them. He stares right back, eyebrow rising as the other takes a sip from his drink. But it seems like he hasn’t realised Kyungsoo has in fact caught him and his creepy staring. Baekhyun, being the annoying drunk he usually is, refuses to let this opportunity go and takes Kyungsoo’s chin, kissing him right there and then.

The other’s large eyes widen and he spits his drink out, the liquid flowing through the cracks in his fingers when he tries to stop himself from destroying the man next to him.

“Woah Kyungsoo, you sure know how to pick ‘em.”

“Fucking hell Baek, was that necessary?” he bites, wiping his mouth and shuddering to the idea that Baekhyun could’ve possibly had his mouth somewhere on Sehun that wasn’t his lips.

The three men watch on as the man coughs like mad, banging his chest while a bartender hands him a cloth, unimpressed with the other making a mess on the counter. 

“Eh, we got a reaction, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, but now he’s going to think I’m part of some three-way relationship.”

“Your fucking point.”

Byun Baekhyun at his finest.

“It's up to him if he's up for a night though. I left him half hard so if he needs me, he knows where I am.”

“Who is he?” Sehun questions, kissing the top of Baekhyun's head.

“Haven’t a clue,” he replies, looking at the tall blushing man in amusement. “Like that matters when it comes to hook ups.”

“Well you can always join us if you're feeling needy tonight-”

“Baek, I'm not having a threesome with you and Sehun-”

“Well, I actually meant for after-night out takeaway but I guess we can have a different kind of three-in-one if you'd like to~”

Jesus, Mary and Joseph-

 

~~~

 

Kyungsoo is getting himself another drink (could've possibly been his twelfth, he had lost count) when he feels someone slide next to him.

“I thought I'd never get you alone again. Your friend seems very protective of you.”

Kyungsoo watches the bartender tending to the other customers drinks, purposely not looking at the familiar face beside him.

“If by protective, you mean ‘my friend here is ready, legs open wide and I'm willing to join’, then yes, yes he is.”

The other laughs, a loud boisterous laugh that shook the very core of Kyungsoo's body. It wasn't even a funny joke, but the man is slapping the countertop anyways. He has an awful laughing face but Kyungsoo forgives him because damn his hands are huge.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” the other says once his laughing fit has stopped, “but you wouldn’t mind me stealing your attention for a while, would you? I don’t wanna be taking you from friends if this was a designated friends-night-out.”

Kyungsoo takes a quick peek over his shoulder, noticing how the two were eating each other’s faces off while Baekhyun’s hands were in Sehun’s pants and fondling his perky ass cheeks.

“I’m sure they’ll be ok if I disappeared for a while,” he sniggers, turning around to give the other a cheeky smile, “or for the whole night.”

He notices how the other’s eyes twitch slightly, but they go back to being half lidded, and looking Kyungsoo up and down for the nth time this night.

Not that Kyungsoo is against that.

“I’m Kyungsoo,” he starts, finally getting the attention of a bartender and ordering a drink. He and the other sit down on the barstools, knowing the booth Kyungsoo had occupied is probably stained with more than just a spilt drink. “And you are-.”

“The reason you’ll be screaming tonight.”

Kyungsoo was not expecting that though.

Chanyeol does a retake, covering his mouth.

“I said that out loud didn’t I?”

Kyungsoo tries holding back his smile. “ You may have-”

“My name’s Chanyeol. Should've started with that.”

“Maybe you should’ve,” Kyungsoo teases, “you’ve set a high bar for yourself now.”

The friendly glint in Chanyeol’s eyes disappears, replaced with a grin that Kyungsoo knows means more. He leans over, lips catching the tip of Kyungsoo’s ear.

“I’d like to think I can easily meet those expectations,” He whispers.

Kyungsoo rests his head in palm, elbow on the counter.

“You make it sound so easy, getting into my pants.”

“I don't see the harm in being positive,” and Kyungsoo can tell there's a goofy but playful side to the man. It's cute really. The fact the guy probably has a cock big enough to be called moby dick says a lot. “Don't take this the wrong way, but getting into your pants would be a big achievement for me. I don't like them easy.”

“Oh, so now we are slut shaming,” Kyungsoo sings, taking a big sip of his drink.

“Eh, I didn't say sluts were bad!”

“But you're saying they're inferior to me, because I'm a ‘challenge’.”

“Ok, now you're twisting my words, babe-”

Kyungsoo can't help but quirk his lips when Chanyeol says it. But there’s a ring to it that he likes.

“'Babe'?”

“Well, like,” Chanyeol says bashfully, scratching the back of his head, “I mean you weren't complaining on the dance floor, I just guessed you were ok with it, maybe I stepped out of line? Look, I apologise I don't mean to be so forward-”

“Chanyeol-”

“I know come off as like super confident, but I just have moments when I’m like this. But I swear I’m actually kinda nice-if you don’t count my light-weightness-”

“Chanyeol!”

“Kyungsoo, I would like to say sorry for assuming you’d be ok with it, and I really don’t mind taking it back, or leaving you if you rather that, I just-mmppfhh!!-”

He really hates interrupting people but Chanyeol's rant needed to be stopped, and a drunk Kyungsoo knew exactly what to do.

So he shuts him up with his lips.

The first meeting of lips is brief, Kyungsoo pulling back just as quickly. Chanyeol is shocked into silence, watching Kyungsoo lick his lips.

“You have shit choice in drinks,” he says, wiping the corner of his lip.

That wakes up Chanyeol, and there’s a change in his eyes when he gets off his chair, closing the distance between them and hands reaching out to cradle his face, pressing their foreheads together. He could feel the other's breath fanning across his mouth, and Kyungsoo's tempted to just lick the other’s lips and replace the awful hints of beer with the sweetness of his own drink.

“Can I-”

“I thought my invitation was clear-”

And Chanyeol doesn't hold back.

Chanyeol is now sure of his actions, planting his lips on Kyungsoo's with much aggression. It's all tongue and teeth, hands grabbing at anything that can pull their bodies closer. Kyungsoo goes for his hair, tangling his fingers with the strands that lay at the nape of his neck. Chanyeol’s own hands travel down, grabbing Kyungsoo's soft hips. He squeezes them, thumbs pressing into his skin, and Kyungsoo honestly wished they were somewhere a lot more private. He moans straight into the other’s mouth, in which Chanyeol gladly swallows up with more kisses.

Chanyeol spreads Kyungsoo’s legs more, fitting right in between his thighs. His large hands hook under his knees and sits them on his own hips, still kissing the life out of Kyungsoo. Thighs tighten around his narrows waist and ankles hook behind his legs. Kyungsoo doesn't plan on letting him go tonight.

He is a biter, and it's evident in the way he sucks on Kyungsoo’s plump lips, only to take it between his teeth and pull it out, feeling it slip out of his grip and bounce back. Kyungsoo knows he has gorgeous lips, delectable ones at that. So he doesn't blame Chanyeol for paying a lot attention to them.

Both their crotches press each other, and Kyungsoo can feel a prominent hard on graze against his. He grabs a hold of Chanyeol's belt, pulling him closer till their chests touch. This only moves Chanyeol's kisses to his neck, immediately marking his skin. His teeth are eager to make their presence known, biting the junction of his shoulder. Kyungsoo groans incredibly loud, pushing Chanyeol's face further into his neck while his chin rests on the other’’s shoulders.

His glazed eyes quickly scan what's behind them. However it is a mistake on his part as his attention is caught by none other than gaping yet proud-looking Baekhyun. The man is cheering him on from a distance, distracting Kyungsoo from the wonderful treatment his neck is getting. The man is frowning and flipping him off till Chanyeol nips at his earlobe, pulling him back from his stupid ass friend’s antics.

Get in there, Baekhyun mouths enthusiastically, making a ring with one hand and fingers from his other hand poking into it. He is quickly dragged away by Sehun (Kyungsoo's new saviour) and goes back to concentrating on kissing.

Kyungsoo feels it's time for him to return the favour, turning his own head in and his lips meet Chanyeol’s neck. His skin is unmarked and smooth and it only coaxes Kyungsoo change that. Pulling the man even closer into him, he starts kissing the other’s jaw line, tilting his head and giving him better access.

The smaller man lets his mouth move closer to Chanyeol's adam's apple, about to bite down till he’s pushed away. They are now arm's length apart, two of Chanyeol's big hands sitting on his shoulders. And if he weren't so dazed from making out, Kyungsoo would be close to telling him off till he sees a concerned look on Chanyeol's face.

“Hey, are you ok?”

“I-,” he stammers, looking anywhere but at him. “OK, if I was being honest, I didn't think I’d even get this far with anyone, let alone someone as hot as you, tonight.”

If his face wasn't already flushed from dancing, Kyungsoo would certainly turned red with a comment like that.

“Why is that?”

The taller man suddenly grows shy, unable to keep eye contact even though he keeps his head high. He is biting his already swollen lips (courtesy of Kyungsoo) and though he is sitting straight, Kyungsoo can still feel a bit of uncertainty radiating off him.

“I just- I talk wildly, which is why avoided conversing with you. There was no point building up a great conversation, only to make a fool out of myself when I do go for it- it being sex, no point hiding that from you- and realise you’re actually not interested.”

Surprised would be an understatement for what Kyungsoo is. He doesn't remember showing any signs of rejection toward the other. If anything, he's actually thrown himself at the man. The guy’s politeness is adorable, the only word he can use to describe his shyness.

Thankfully, Kyungsoo is always forward with anything he wants, especially when it came to things like this: sex and everything that goes underneath it. He never half-asses with flirting, and there’s no denying the fact that he would gladly sleep with the other man. He's going the extra mile tonight, selling himself for the cost of a good night.

Raising an eyebrow, Kyungsoo leans back, spreading his legs a bit to where the other can get a good outline of a half-hard cock.

“Remember when I said something about a certain boner being hard? And me not once ever pushing you away? What more of a sign do you need?”

Kyungsoo is just too horny for the other- Chanyeol- to care if anyone sees, but the hand that rests at the top of his thigh now dips in between his crotch and inner thigh, digging his palm in and pushing the fabric down. It’s dark in the room but there’s no chance Chanyeol could not see the outline of his boner.

“I think we both have a problem we need fixing, and I don’t plan on leaving without having a solution to them.”

He confirms his interests even more by groping himself in front of the man, moaning and biting his lips. Titling his head back, he hisses through his teeth as he presses down on his crotch, looking Chanyeol straight in the eyes.

“And I can safely say I don’t plan on saying ‘no’ anytime soon,” he says, ending his sentence with a cute wink.

It’s safe to say Chanyeol couldn’t keep his hands off him for the rest of the night.

Or his lips.

 

~~~

 

Kyungsoo barely has time to tell where the taxi driver should take them when Chanyeol is attacking his lips again.

Chanyeol is one of the messiest kissers Kyungsoo's ever experienced. There is tongue everywhere, he can feel his chin is soaked with their saliva, and it’s just a battle of tongue vs tongue: Whose is stronger, who’s brave enough to taste every crevice of each other’s mouth. Even if Chanyeol is less experience with kissing, his hands make up for it, roaming the curves of Kyungsoo’s body as if he already knew how his body is mapped out. Even with the seat belts on, Chanyeol manages to pull Kyungsoo close and have him in his grasp. He has one of Kyungsoo’s legs locked between his long lean ones, forcing Kyungsoo curl into him. And though it's slightly uncomfortable, Chanyeol’s gifted hands make the whole position worth it.

It just as passionate as it was in the club, the loud breaths Chanyeol takes through his nose while Kyungsoo moans from the back of his throat. He can hear the taxi driver grunt in disapproval but he really doesn’t care, not with Chanyeol's wide spread hand cupping his ass cheek and groping it every time their lips part. He keeps a tight grip on the other’s soft hair, almost pulling the looks out of their roots as Chanyeol bites down on his bottom lip.

Kyungsoo is so lost in the sensations, he doesn’t even register the fact the car has stopped, a grumpy driver looking back at the couple, and telling them to pay up. Chanyeol, suddenly shy and flustered, reaches quickly into his pocket, giving a little too much than what the man is charging. But before Kyungsoo can even point it out, he’s being dragged out of the car.

He’s still fuzzy, even if it's been awhile since he’s drank something, so he lets the stronger man take him out of the taxi. He remembers it is he that needs to get them to their destination, so he leads the taller towards the entrance, taking out his keys while almost running to the entrance of the apartment block. Chanyeol is close behind, hand on his lower back and making sure Kyungsoo is steady. If he were sober enough, he would've appreciated this small but caring gesture.

Finally finding the right apartment block, he opens the entrance with his keys and walks to the elevator, pressing the button several times before Chanyeol stops him.

“Impatient, aren't we?” He said with a smirk.

Kyungsoo lives up to his impatient nature, tugging the man down till he crashed their lips together again, leaning against the elevator door. Chanyeol complies, pulling Kyungsoo's hands away and pressing them against the door. The smaller male whines, unable to move his grabby hands and Chanyeol just takes the opportunity to explore Kyungsoo's neck. A warm tongue plays with his ear lobe and if he weren't so desperate for him, Kyungsoo would've squirmed with the idea of any one licking his ear because why the fuck would you lick someone's ear-

All of a sudden, there is a gust of wind and the door behind them opens. Kyungsoo makes a very manly yelp (well he likes to hope it was manly) while the other yells at the top of his lungs, both their voices echoing in the elevator shaft as they both fall into the elevator and crash onto the floor.

It's all tangled limbs and pain. Kyungsoo is lucky the man on him hadn't let his whole weight land on his small structure, for there is no exaggeration in saying the taller would've crushed him. Both wincing in pain, the two scramble to get up, helping each other and patting down any dirt of their clothes.

“You ok, Soo?”

Kyungsoo is a little shocked if he's honest, as the other seemed to be already comfortable in giving him a nickname. He looks up, surprised to find the other genuinely worried for him.

“I'm fine, really-” he answers, pressing the button to take them up to his floor.

Chanyeol relaxes after that, pressing Kyungsoo against the wall of the elevator gently and kissing his temple.

“Good, because I'm not-”

His shy side disappears, because Kyungsoo is already left breathless due to the other claiming his lips. Their noses are pressed against their cheeks, and Chanyeol has a hand wrapped around his neck, his thumb rubbing the corner of his jaw. Kyungsoo can feel himself grow even harder, and he decides to take things a little further, reaching down to grope the other’s front. Chanyeol groans into their kiss, letting Kyungsoo take control of the situation, tasting the top of the other’s palette and then sucking on his tongue.

The doors open all too soon, and Kyungsoo is way too into their kissing to want to go just yet. Chanyeol solves both their problems, gripping the back of Kyungsoo's thighs and letting them wrap around his hips. Without their lips parting, he takes them out of the elevator, only to push them onto a nearby wall.

“Where's your place?”

Kyungsoo catches his breath first, closing his eyes because he's a little embarrassed to be so riled up so soon.

“Babe you need to tell me now because I’m very close to just taking you in this hallway if we don't move now.”

I really wouldn't mind at this rate-

“Down the hall, and it's the second door on our right.”

Kyungsoo loosens his legs around Chanyeol and slips out of his grasp, walking quickly towards his flat, an eager Chanyeol following close behind. He hopes to God Baekhyun isn't home yet, or worse, that he and Sehun are there already at it. He wants the place to himself tonight, so he wouldn't need to keep things quiet.

Because he had a niggling feeling Chanyeol isn't one for keeping it on the down low.

Taking out his key card, he swipes his key against the card reader and leads them into his flat. It's a nice one, he's lucky the college had one of the best student accommodations around. It’s be a shame that he now needs to share it with another person by tomorrow (as if having Baekhyun wasn't enough company).

The minute the door shuts, Chanyeol is on him, pushing him into the room until they land on the couch, Kyungsoo falling over the armrest while Chanyeol follows.

“I’m going to make you feel real damn good tonight Soo-”

Another wave of heat rushes down to Kyungsoo's cock.

“That a promise?”

Chanyeol just smirks, rutting against the obvious tent in Kyungsoo's pants as his answer. He arches off the couch, shocked that the other can move his hips like that and deliciously against his.

(Did he just use the word delicious to describe a stranger humping him?-)

“And I always keep my promises~”

(Being horny makes you think of the weirdest things.)

Chanyeol lifts Kyungsoo off the couch, taking off the other’s shirt and immediately attacked his collarbones. His hands just can't get enough of his waist, hands running up and down his thighs and squeezing any soft part of Kyungsoo's body.

The smaller man is just drowning in the attention. The sounds he makes encourages Chanyeol to keep going, whose lips are now glistening and swollen. Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol's face back to his, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth. His legs have trapped the man, ankles locking together and resting at the small of the taller man’s back. Their fronts are still brushing off each other and there’s just a string of swear words coming from Kyungsoo's mouth when it becomes all too much.

“M-my room. Now-”

“But I’m having so much fun right here.”

Kyungsoo doesn't remember ever being this demanding during sex, but Chanyeol released some animalistic side to him, and he's tugging the other's hair, watching him hiss with the sudden pain and biting his lips to stop himself from screaming out.

“Well, if we move to my room, you can then pound me into a bed, where we can make as much of a mess as we want-”

Chanyeol’s eyes grow darker, Kyungsoo practically handing him free reign of how tonight can go. No matter how bad it goes, they will never see each other again to worry.

But he wants to at least have some memories for jacking-off material.

Chanyeol gets up and pulls Kyungsoo from the couch, stealing a deep kiss from him before they make their way to the bedroom.

Kyungsoo is laid down on his bed before he knows it, the man hovering over him again and going back to biting his collar bones. He grasps onto the other’s shirt, pulling it up till Chanyeol gets the message he wants it off. He takes his time, showing off a set of abs that Kyungsoo is currently drooling over. As if the others thick toned arms weren't enough-

Chanyeol reaches for his belt, taking is off and flinging it behind him (somehow landing perfectly on his desk chair) and lowers himself on the smaller man, forehead resting against his.

“Your thighs and ass have been the death of me all night-”

“So why haven't you taken my pants off yet?” Kyungsoo answers cheekily.

“Because,” he says, voice dropping with very word, “I’m sure you wouldn't appreciate me tearing them off you, and I wouldn't mind seeing you in them again.”

He bites his lips, nose trailing Chanyeol's as he loops his thumb under near the waistline of his pants.

“But I wouldn't mind some help either.”

He lies back down, letting the other take in his very suggestive state, lifting his hips off the bed and pushing the pair of leather slacks down. He watches the man's eyes widen as his cock slips out, bobbing up and growing harder with every second he continues to stare at him.

“I just...you know,” he sings, hands wrapping around his cock and giving it a tug, “didn’t feel the need to mention I wasn't wearing anything underneath. Whoops.”

A silence falls between them, Kyungsoo keeping his pants just past his ass and waiting waiting for Chanyeol to react. He only leans back, taking a hold of one of Kyungsoo's leg and places it on his shoulder.

“I fucking knew it,” he whispers, peeling the tight fitting pants down his thick thighs. “There was no way you could fit that plump ass of yours and underwear in these.”

Once one leg is free, he kisses Kyungsoo's ankle, lips trailing the inside of his calf. The smaller man moans, both hating and loving how much time Chanyeol takes to do things.

“Do you even know what you've set yourself up for? Grinding your perfect ass on me like that and thinking you could get away with it? No way Soo, you're not getting away with that kind of behaviour. Not with me.”

Kyungsoo has never had a lover this good at dirty talk but fuuuuccck is he good. He's has bagged himself a good one tonight.

With his pants finally off, Chanyeol now has both of his legs, leaning forward until they are hooked over his shoulders and making Kyungsoo curl into himself.

“I've been hungry all night. You wouldn't mind if I helped myself, no?”

Before Kyungsoo can react, Chanyeol kisses him, taking his tongue and sucking on it, like Kyungsoo had before. He has already taken to Kyungsoo's way of kissing, nipping at the other’s lips before letting his kisses travel south. His legs slowly uncurl, feet pressing against the man's back as the other’s mouth goes closer and closer to his cock. He is whining for Chanyeol to hurry up but the other is all set for pacing himself.

He kisses the place just above the small patch of hair at the base of his dick before licking a long strip along his rod. Kyungsoo immediately cries out, the heat and wetness of Chanyeol’s tongue make his dick harder. Kisses and not-so-innocent licks continue, arms wrapped around his thighs to keep him from moving so much on the bed. Kyungsoo fists Chanyeol's hair and tries to control the speed of Chanyeol bobbing his head up and down. He hasn't even engulfed his cock yet and Kyungsoo can feel himself on the brink of just losing it.

“Soo, lift your hips up for me, babe.”

A little unsure, Kyungsoo does as he's told, moving his feet so they push off the bed instead.

“Why do you want me to do tha- oh my dear God~”

First he feels the tip of a tongue poking into him, caressing the opening and sucking on it.

“Chan- oh shit-”

Chanyeol starts kissing him there, and Kyungsoo feels just how wet and warm his tongue really is, even though it had been in his own mouth just minutes before and oh God this is something he’s never had this done to him before-

“Told you I was hungry-”

And he doesn't hold back, much to the smaller man's delight.

And while his body is jerking, and his mouth is open with gasps and swear words, and with Chanyeol fucking him with his tongue, Kyungsoo still just can't get over the fact he's being eaten out-

“Oh fuck~” he moans, hands now clutching onto the blankets and back arching off the mattress. He can't even say words anymore, nonsense rolling off his tongue because he can't put into words just how good this is. His eyes are shut tight, and he hopes Chanyeol can't see his face right now because he's probably making the worst orgasm faces yet.

The other's tongue laps in and around him, prodding the hole with the very tip of his tongue while humming against it every so often. His light stubble scratches against his inner thigh, a friction Kyungsoo didn't think was this great until now. The other just teases his hole and then sucks on his balls whenever he feels he's had enough. The man lying down can feel himself heating up with every taste Chanyeol gets of him.

But he doesn't fucking stop-

“I'm gonna-Uh~”

“I'm not done just yet,” the man says, his breath hitting his hole and making Kyungsoo twitch.

“Well I will be if you don't sto- Chanyeol please~”

And Chanyeol just doesn't listen and proceeds to eat Kyungsoo even further, his tongue entering him and teasing his entrance. Kyungsoo just keeps switching from please and stop and Chanyeol but he's loving every second of it.

He hums against his hole and Kyungsoo cries out, pushing Chanyeol’s head away from him before it’s all too late, that knowing heat ready to burst from his body.

“I don’t wanna come yet-”

“You know, I wouldn't mind working on you all night Soo,” he answers, his thumb wiping his bottom wet lip, “but if you insist~”

Chanyeol goes in to kiss him, lips much softer against his, relishing their taste and texture, and Kyungsoo moans in the back of his throat, cupping the man’s face.

It goes on for a while, and Kyungsoo’s thankful for that. He still feels hot and the burn in the pit of his stomach hasn’t left. But it also has calmed him from climaxing. And the man knows his limits. He knows he’s lucky if he can get two rounds with the stranger.

Chanyeol pulls away from him, kissing his forehead and getting up from his bed.

“You got lube and condoms?”

“Bedside the bed, second drawer. It should be there.”

Chanyeol rummages through the drawer while Kyungsoo starts pressing a finger into himself. There’s only so much preparation Kyungsoo can do before he loses his cool and begs to be fucked. He closes eyes, legs spread while his lone finger moves in and out. It’s still a little too dry for Kyungsoo, even with Chanyeol tongue fucking it but-

“What do we have here?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes snap open, wondering why Chanyeol sounds so amused. But then the horrible truth dawns on him when he remembers as to why Baekhyun nicknames that drawer ‘Pandora's Box’-

“Do I have a little kinkster for the night?” Chanyeol says.

“Oh shit!-” he spits, sitting up and scrambling to his bed side. “Just ignore all that, please it's-oof!-”

He is pushed against the bed with one of Chanyeol’s hands while the other is still looking through the drawer.

“I’m not one for being nosy but this is something I really can’t ignore~”

“Honestly,” Kyungsoo shaking his head- “It’s nothing, my friends just buy me shit-”

He is interrupted, a long finger pressed against his lips. Chanyeol just gives him this look and Kyungsoo couldn’t find it in himself to fight him off.

“No point in thinking of excuses here, Soo.”

Shit his voice-

“Besides, I’ve always liked it when someone has a bit of a ‘kink’ when it comes to the bedroom - hehehe, get it? I said kink instead of kick - Hah, Junmyeon would’ve been proud of that-”

Kyungsoo is a little taken back with Chanyeol’s ‘moment’ but he suddenly finds himself arched off the bed when the hand that laid on his mouth is now pinching one of his nipples. His thumb rubs his nub as he goes back to looking through the drawer.

“Handcuffs, rope, strawberry heating lube, a vibrator, or two, oh, one is ribbed! And a little paddle for spanking. My Kyungsoo, your little collection is adorable~”

The smaller man on the bed can feel the heat rising from his neck. He is totally embarrassed that a stranger, of all people, now knows of his little secrets. And he is only glad he will probably never see Chanyeol again after tonight-

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo can barely hear him, the finger still teasing him. He looks up to see a shocked Chanyeol, whose eyes widen as he looks at something particularly interesting.

“Can I take a wild guess that you may have a size kink?”

“W-why would you ask that?”

Chanyeol’s large hand travels up, wrapping around his neck and thumb playing with his swollen bottom lip.

“Oh, I dunno. Just thought that might be the case when you have this lying around.”

And in his other hand, he holds onto Kyungsoo's newest addition to his collection.

A very large black shiny dildo, curved upwards and about the thickness of his own wrist.

“I have heard of these but jeez, didn't think I'd find one in someone's drawers-”

Kyungsoo is about to protest when the thumb suddenly enters his mouth, pressing down on his tongue.

“I think I wanna see it used, Soo.”

He climbs over him, straddling the smaller waist while his hand presses against his throat, just making it a little difficult for him to breathe.

The way he likes it.

“You wouldn't mind being my little volunteer, would you Soo? I can only imagine how hot you'd look with one of these inside you, all hot and bothered, probably wanting all of it up that tight ass of yours~”

He puts more pressure on his throat, and Kyungsoo can feel himself get a little light headed.

“The safe word is ‘taxi’ if you want to stop.”

But Kyungsoo doesn't use it, though he's thankful Chanyeol considered having one just incase. He actually moans a little, ever so quietly, and he can just see, through half closed eyes how Chanyeol smirks at him staring down like he knows exactly how to handle him.

Because he really does know.

The hand from his throat disappears, Kyungsoo taking in a large gulp of air. He feels the other kiss his forehead, saying how good he had been, and then sits up. He lathers the dildo with lube, making sure hadn't missed a spot before turning his attention to Kyungsoo.

“My dirty little Soo, what exactly gets you so turned on about having something so big and thick in you?”

Kyungsoo feels the sudden intrusion, the head of the dildo pressing into him. Even though it's a very big thing to start with, it's like the two of them know he can handle it. Chanyeol is just looking at him, watching every reaction and taking his time in filling Kyungsoo.

He's trying to relax himself with the head of the dildo pushing in. In and out and in and out, getting the man used to its length and size. It's been awhile since he's used it, but he's determined to show Chanyeol just how good he is with large things.

The dildo is finally in, the bottom poking out between his cheeks. Kyungsoo is sweating, both from taking it in and just from how hot this situation is: Chanyeol leaning on one arm and breathing into his ear, his whole body over him but his arm long enough to play with the dildo. He's moving it around, just pushing the tip in a little deeper and causing Kyungsoo to groan out loud. His hands reach for Chanyeol's shoulders, nails digging in as he suddenly feels the dildo being pulled out.

“You okay with me moving it around?”

Kyungsoo can only grunt and nod a little before Chanyeol starts pressing it back in, and within seconds, Kyungsoo is making so much noise he can’t shut up.

The other is nibbling on his ear lobe while fucking Kyungsoo with the black dildo, spreading his legs out more just to have Chanyeol's body on him.

“I can see you're loving the size, Soo,” he whispers in his ear, the thrusting of the dildo gradually picking up in speed. “I thought we might have a problem with my own huge cock but seeing this thick dildo in you has stopped my doubts. God, you look so fucking hot,” pressing the dildo in so deep it hits that spot in Kyungsoo and he is wailing.

“Chanyeol-please, just give me yours, I want yours-”

“You want my what, babe?”

“Give me your fucking God damn cock Chanyeol I swear to-fuck me-”

His demand is cut-off as Chanyeol pushes the dildo in the same spot, and Kyungsoo's toes are curling up, and if the other isn't careful, one move can have Kyungsoo finished and gone for the night.

“I'm not just going to fuck you, Soo,” he growls, pulling the dildo out, sitting up and ripping a condom packets open with his teeth.

He stands up, pulling his pants and underwear down and Kyungsoo can thank his lucky stars he was prepare with the biggest dildo he had.

“I'm going to fucking wreck you.”

Because Chanyeol is huge, the biggest Kyungsoo's ever seen. He's a few inches short of a foot fully erect, and his girth is easily a bit more than four of Kyungsoo's fingers in one go. It's not as big as his dildo, but none of the other ones would've been any help in preparing his asshole. Chanyeol’s curved dick could easily hit his belly button, the head of it red, matching his shiny lips.

Chanyeol slips the condom on quite skilfully and then gets back on the bed, hovering over him and elbows on each side of Kyungsoo's head.

“You won't be walking properly for the next day or two,” he says, just before he pushes right in, and Kyungsoo's world goes black for a split second.

It's been awhile for him to have gotten any action, but to have something so thick and hard and pulsing in him never gets old. His hands automatically grab for shoulders and hair, and his legs wrap around Chanyeol's hips, heels digging into the small of his back.

“That better be a promise,” Kyungsoo chokes, feeling the cock in him pull out slowly.

“Like I said before Soo,” Chanyeol responds, “I never break a promise.”

And Chanyeol starts thrusting, with absolutely no intention of stopping.

Kyungsoo is a mess, he's choking on his own moans. He's finding it hard to breathe, with the weight of the others body on him, the thrusts reaching a part of him so deep he feels the black dildo is nothing compared to this, and the others guttural moans directly in his ear is fucking music. There's continuous slapping of skin in the background, and the bed is creaking like mad, but he doesn't care what the other residents think, or care if Baekhyun's around to hear, or even that fact his voice is louder than all the other noises in the room combined.

Chanyeol grabs his hands, pulling them from his hair and back and presses them above his head. Kyungsoo does not like it at all, halfway through decorating the others back with his artwork, and having nothing, absolutely nothing, to keep hold of as he's fucked into oblivion. And Chanyeol looks fucking gorgeous with wild silver locks.

“You, Soo, can't have everything just because you can. With me, you have to deserve it, fucking beg for it. You hear me babe?”

Kyungsoo just whines, Chanyeol's thrusts a little slower but still purposely brushing up against his sweet spot.

“Answer me Soo, or I swear you will not be allowed to finish. Will you beg for it or do I have to make you suffer a bit?”

“N-no, no please-”

“No what?”

Kyungsoo is too out of it to try understand what Chanyeol wants, not until the other leans down and bites his earlobe.

“No, what, baby?”

Kyungsoo's eyes suddenly widen.

“Don't you wanna impress me? Huh baby?”

Kyungsoo did not think it would be possible for him to feel hotter than he already feels but fuck-

“I'm not calling you that.”

Chanyeol stops thrusting and sits up, but the look in his eyes don't leave, mischief and downright cockiness sparkling in them. He's hit a spot.

“Not tonight, eh?”

Kyungsoo pouts, tightening his ass around Chanyeol and watching as the other grits his teeth and can barely keep himself up.

“Takes a lot more than a big cock to make me call you something like that in one night.”

“Well, we will see about that.”

Chanyeol suddenly pulls out of him, flipping him onto his stomach. Kyungsoo can barely get a grasp of the sheets before the other is pulling his hips up against his dick. It slides in between his cheeks, Chanyeol’s balls touching the curve of his ass and Kyungsoo can’t actually remember ever feeling so fucking much with something as simple as this.

“I’d start biting the sheets, baby,” Chanyeol teases, “ ‘cause knowing how proud you are, you will end up shouting that out and I don’t want any feelings hurt tonight.”

“What are you- Aaahh-”

And it’s like Chanyeol’s another person because his thrusts are no way merciful like they were. He’s not as tender, grabbing Kyungsoo’s arms by the wrist and pulling them behind him.

He is completely immobile, and there is an ache in his shoulders and shoulder blades, his whole body bowed to Chanyeol's’ whim. His face is lifting off the bed and his voice is no longer muffled or soften from biting the blanket. Instead his moans fill the whole room, whiny and needy with every thrust Chanyeol makes.

He doesn’t pull out much, only a little so that his dick pushes right past Kyungsoo’s spot and further. His own cock barely rubs against the blanket beneath them, the tip doesn’t even catch the sheets. He doubts Chanyeol even wants to touch him there. He’s set out a challenge, even if he hadn't said it aloud.

It’s weird to think that this was the same guy who stuttered at him in the club, because he is anything but hesitant and unsure. He feels it’s as if Chanyeol is out to finish himself off only. For even if Kyungsoo were to finish now, the other would not stop until he himself was satisfied. He knows it. Chanyeol knows that getting what he wants is a sick turn on for Kyungsoo.

It seems as if his build up to finishing is still on hold. Chanyeol refuses to touch Kyungsoo, and changes his technique from thrusting to just rolling his hips, doing circular motions that only rub against that place of his.

“Chanye- for fuck sake~”

“Hm? Come again baby?” Chanyeol hums, pressing Kyungsoo's hands against his back with one hand and leaning forward while the other free hand wrapping around Kyungsoo's neck. “What do you want me to do?”

“Make me cum, you asshole-”

“Say that again, Soo?” He sneered, grip tightening around both Kyungsoo's wrists and neck. His arms have gone numb and so have his legs. “What do you want?”

“Why d-do you keep asking me shit-”

“I don't know, Kyungsoo, why don't you just loosen up and just say what you want?”

“I just-nngh~” he moans, with Chanyeol grinding into him again, the thrusts lazy but just as deep as before.

“There's no fun in just finishing off, and we both know that. You knew exactly what you were in for the minute you agreed to this. What's the point in being so fucking proud when you literally handed yourself to me without a second thought?”

Chanyeol knew him all too well.

“So damn eager-”

Chanyeol thrusts so hard into Kyungsoo he chokes out loud and his vision goes white for a second.

“So fucking hungry for my cock-”

Kyungsoo is just muttering, begging Chanyeol under his shallow breath a chorus of please please please fuck me to the point he doesn't have control of what he's saying anymore.

“And the biggest, fucking tease I've met-”

Chanyeol starts fucking him again, the speed picking up and Kyungsoo can now feel tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

“Fucking hell you don't know what kind of shit you've put me through tonight!” He yells, his hands letting go of Kyungsoo and changing positions. He falls to Kyungsoo's side, pulling the other’s back against his chest, an arm wrapped around Kyungsoo's neck so he gets a grip of his throat and the other lifting his legs so that he enter him again.

And Kyungsoo is in the weirdest case of agony, as the position is also new to him, his leg in the air makes him feel more exposed but fuller than ever before, and he starts to see stars as the grip around his neck tightens with every thrust. He can't even comprehend what Chanyeol is saying or what he himself is even screaming out. All he knows is that it's encouraging the other to get them both to where they wanna be.

And if it weren't for the blasted condom, Kyungsoo would be the sticky mess his brain wants him to be. Feeling completely fucked and taken in the most natural way.

“Jus-just once, Kyungsoo-” Chanyeol says, the voice giving away the fact he himself can't hold on much longer.

But Kyungsoo is long gone, so far gone.

“Da- Chanyeol~”

“Give in, you fucking tease-”

Chanyeol forces his head to turn so that their foreheads touch, his eyes staring right into Kyungsoo’s. He swallows every moan Kyungsoo tries to make, tongue going in every corner of his mouth. He bites down on his lip and pulls, and Kyungsoo don’t hesitate to pull him back in for another few more until a particular thrust has him screaming.

“Chanyeol!”

And the way his voice breaks as he yells his name gives Chanyeol a reason to bite down on Kyungsoo's shoulder so fucking hard, breaking through the skin, and sucking on the bite and- Kyungsoo doesn’t care about his pride anymore when he feels Chanyeol laps up the mark he’s now made and-

“Daddy! Oh God Daddy please please~”

Chanyeol loses his shit, the word igniting some animalistic beast in him and fucks Kyungsoo exactly where he wants to be: into oblivion.

Seconds later, he can't take it anymore and Kyungsoo comes untouched, switching between screaming out Chanyeol and Daddy as the climax ripped out of him, as well as the loudest sound he's made since Chanyeol begun. Clamping down around his dick, the thrusts become a challenge for the other, and it's a minute or two after that, Chanyeol comes, filling up the condom and sucking on the bite that is now a deep red on his shoulder.

Kyungsoo passes out for a few seconds, his cum all over the bed as Chanyeol rocks his thrusts slowly in and out of Kyungsoo through the end, both shivering with over-sensitivity. He is still against the other’s chest, and the hands that probably caused bruises on his body are now holding him as if he were made of porcelain.

“You ok, Soo?” Chanyeol says, voice still ragged from the sex but soothing all the same.

“Hm,” is all the other can say, rubbing his nose into the other's arm. “Hold me.”

Chanyeol laughs a little, turning the other around and having him snuggled against his chest.

“God, I have a feeling you will be sorry in the morning.”

But Kyungsoo doesn't hear any of this, already asleep before he knows it.

 

~~~

 

There are several things Kyungsoo notices when he wakes up the next morning:

One, he is not on the left of his bed.

Kyungsoo always sleeps on the left side of the bed. He always wakes up with an arm hanging out and covered in goosebumps, because his room is the coldest room in the apartment. Right now, he’s on the other side and is covered up to his chin in blankets.

Two, because he has the coldest room in the house, he doesn’t understand why he is absolutely roasting.

Instead, his face scrunched against something warm and soft, but it’s definitely not his pillow. He can feel it move up and down and that’s certainly not what is pillow does. The electric blankets does wonders but he's never felt this sort of heat before.

Three, there is another person in his bed.

Kyungsoo can barely keep his eyes open, the room spinning as he tries looking around. But they immediately come to focus on the man that’s holding him. He tries tilting his head up to get a better look but he’s tucked right under the other’s chin.The arms around him tighten when he tries to shift in his place, nose squishing against the other’s bare chest. He’s trapped, severely hungover, and having an internally chaotic breakdown in his head.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-

Kyungsoo mentally calms himself down, trying not to give into the warmth under the blanket and fall back to sleep. This may be the strangest way for him to wake up but by god is the other a good cuddler.

Ever so slowly, Kyungsoo tries taking his arm out from in between their chests. He manages to get it out, taking a hold of the other guy’s arm that wrapped around him and places it down on the bed covers.

He tenses us when the guy starts making noises, but he thankfully just turns in the bed, arm flopping to the other side. He’s spread out like a starfish, his snoring obnoxiously loud and unattractive.

He starts moving backwards on the bed, keeping his gaze on the other’s form, watching for any signs of waking up. Scooting back until his butt feels the edge of the bed, he slowly sits up, making sure the blanket isn’t dragged off of the sleeping man. He reaches for his pants, putting in one leg at a time. He searches around, looking for his shirt, only to remember they’d taken it off in the living room.

He’d just cleaned his room, so everything is packed away and there is no way Kyungsoo can deal with talking to the guy (who’s name he couldn’t even remember) if he wakes up while he rummages around his wardrobe. His best bet was to leave and find his shirt in the other room, or even steal one of Baekhyun’s.

So he gets up and is about to head for the door-

Until his legs gave out and falls to the ground.

He bites down, holding in a cry of pain as he lies back on the floor. His ass is in so much pain that his legs have forgotten how to function. Breathing in a few times, he starts to crawl on his tummy, wincing with every move to get to the door. He is damn lucky the door is slightly ajar, and he manages to drag himself out of the room.

With his last effort of strength, he finally reaches the living room, collapsing right by the couch and grabbing the shirt that hung off the coffee table.

“I-wheezes-I can die peacefully now,” he breathes out.

“Oh no you fucking can’t~”

And Baekhyun decides to plop himself right on top of Kyungsoo's back, wriggling around until he is comfortable and places his cup of tea on the desk.

“You can’t die until you spill about last night. You have sooooooooo much to tell me~”

“Get off me you fucking shit bag!” Kyungsoo growls.

“You should be fucking glad I didn't come back and went to Sehun’s. You had the whole place yourself. And like the good friend I was, I came here just in case the new housemate came around before you got up -”

“OH FUCK!” Kyungsoo yells, suddenly gaining power back in his legs and bucking Baekhyun off his back. He rummages through the living room, thankful his phone fell out of his pocket on to the couch during last night, where he finds a text from the devil himself.

 

Hey, gonna be late. Something came up. So I'll be over later. Maybe half an hour later? Sorry for this, cheers.  
Received at 09.30 am from New Guy

 

“Thank fuck,” Kyungsoo says, collapsing in the couch. “The dude’s going to be late.” Though Kyungsoo couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at the fact the man may be somewhat unreliable.

“Well maybe if you kept it in your pants last night,” Baekhyun says while nursing his poor ass, “this wouldn't even be a problem for you-”

“You can hold the fuck on, Byun Baekhyun, as you are literally the last person to tell me to keep my pants on!”

“Yah yah whatever, like I would care if you call me a hypocrite.”

“You're a fucking horn dog-”

“Not my fault I love Sehun’s cock.”

Kyungsoo sighs loudly, running his hand through his wild bed hair. He can feel the return of a headache as it pounded against his temples and he made his way to the open kitchen.

“Do we have painkillers?”

“They're in the kitchen,” Baekhyun answers, “he must’ve fucked you good since you have a high tolerance for pain.”

“It’s for my head, you dipshit.” And my ass, Kyungsoo thinks, but no way in hell is he saying that out loud.

As he fills up a glass of water, Kyungsoo plans out the next few things he needs to do.

First thing on his list is kicking that guy out of his flat.

“How the hell am I to do that without being a total douche?”

“You’re literally a bully twenty-four seven, so regardless of how polite you’ll try to be, your eyes will send out another message.”

“Like what kind of message!?” Kyungsoo shouts back, wincing when he realises he may have been loud enough for his guest to hear.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun deadpans, “one glare from you easily says ‘eat shit and die’. A glare for any longer than two seconds and the other thinks you have just seen their dirtiest thoughts. They legit feel naked.”

“I am not that bad! You’re not scared of me-unfortunately-”

“That’s because I’ve seen you cry while watching Up.”

“The first ten minutes are tear jerking-”

“You scare the shit out of most people. If I didn’t tell Sehun you had a collection of Sailor Moon manga and all the merchandise, he would have not stepped one foot into your room. You’re terrifying.”

“Fuck you, and fuck you for telling him that,” he swears, downing his drink.

“You’re lucky I didn’t tell him about ‘Pandora’s Box~”

“Consider yourself dead to the world if you even tried-”

The two suddenly stilled as an awfully loud and unattractive yawn is heard down the hall from one of the bedrooms.

“Sehun’s not here with me,” Baekhyun says, but there’s that awful smile of his when he knows shit’s about to go down. “And last time I heard, your plus one didn’t leave the apartment, so~”

“Shit-”

Kyungsoo does a run around the island in their kitchen, walking towards the hall leading to his room till he diverts last second in the other direction and crashes face first into one of their couches.

“I did not sign up for this!”

“Well, technically you did the minute you started drinking-”

Kyungsoo throws a pillow at his stupid face as retaliation. It’s usually Baekhyun that does the fucking up in their friendship, so to see that the tables have turned only gives Kyungsoo more reasons to be violent.

“I need like an hour before I face him-”

“And you have less than that till the new guy comes in.”

Groaning into the pillow of the couch, Kyungsoo gets up and takes a deep breath before walking out of the living room, a forgotten cushion in his hand.

“You could try sneaking in one last round before you go. I won’t complain about the noise~”

And it must’ve been fate, as he throws the pillow at his shitty excuse of a friend/flatmate, hitting him square in the face.

 

~~~

 

The guy is a terrible actor and Kyungsoo knows it.

The minute he hears the patter of feet outside the door, Kyungsoo can only guess that he wriggled back into the covers, trying to look as asleep as possible. Closed eyes, curled up and one of his hands used as a pillow, the stranger was sure it looked believable.

Kyungsoo, however, has already seen his sleeping position and this little display is total one-eighty to his snoring star-fish impression.

Walking up to the bed, Kyungsoo isn’t sure if he should just go along with the act and try wake him up, or call him out.

Thankfully, the guy makes the decision for them and ‘wakes up’, stretching his arms and yawning so loudly it travels throughout the room. His limbs are so bloody long they stretch out over the edge of the mattress. He blinks slowly before sitting up and starts rubbing his sleepy eyes with the palms of his hands.

Kyungsoo notices the random hickeys all over his neck and collarbones suit the man wonderfully. He could feel his own marks burning, one in particular between his shoulder and neck. He bets if he pressed down on it, it would hurt deliciously, the way he likes it. It’s almost a shame they can’t fit in another round.

“Hi Soo.”

There he goes again with the nickname. And his stomach does not do a flip he swears.

“Uh, hi,” Kyungsoo starts, tilting his head and waving at the guy shyly. He stands there awkwardly as the other is becoming ‘aware’ of his surroundings. “Had a good sleep?”

“Yeah,” the guy says. His eyes are puffy from rubbing them so hard but he still looks cute, in all his morning glory. “You-you forgot my name didn’t you?”

“What?” Kyungsoo answers, a little too fast. Just as he processes the question, he literally believes there has to be a God, because Chanyeol's name suddenly pops into his head. “No, Chanyeol is your name.”

For some reason, Chanyeol starts grinning from ear to ear, a blush dusting the rounds of his cheeks.

“That’s probably the first time I’ve heard you say it without it being mid moan or scream.”

It’s now Kyungsoo that blushes, fingers crossed that Chanyeol would at least not bring up what else he called him. That is something he unfortunately remembers too well.

And hey, it's not every day a guy proves himself to be Daddy worthy in the sack. 

“Well anyways,” Kyungsoo quickly switching the subject. “I honestly hate being this rude, but I have something I need to do in the next hour. So I kinda need you to-”

“Oh,” Chanyeol response. It’s a quiet reply, almost as if he were disappointed. But it fades away as fast as it came, the man getting up and stretching his arms over his head. “No, that’s cool. I was thinking of getting lunch or something with you later, but you’re busy.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I don’t like the idea of kicking you out like this but-”

“Babes, it’s fine,” Chanyeol says smoothly, winking at him as he gets his underwear. He puts both legs in through the holes before pulling them all the way up his legs, and Kyungsoo wonders if they’re just as powerful as they are long, able to help Chanyeol thrust up his hips into Kyungsoo's ass as he rides him.

The blush now rises to the tips of his ears. If he didn’t enjoy being single or have that stupid ass appointment today, he’d gladly spend the day with him in bed.

Heck, Daddy might end up being said again if Chanyeol could recreate last night.

He shakes his head, hoping those dirty thoughts would disappear, for this really wasn't the time anyways. Kyungsoo has a fair idea that the other is probably experiencing some hangover as well, so he tries being somewhat polite.

“The best I can offer you at the moment is pain killers and water for your head, if you’re suffering from a hangover-”

“I’m good,” Chanyeol says, finding only one socks and putting it on.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what else to do but to lean against the wall and watch Chanyeol get ready.

“I’ll be out of your hair soon,” he says, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. His head gets stuck in the wrong hole and he starts mumbling at himself as he wrestles with the shirt. Kyungsoo is somewhere between cringing at the guy he’s just slept with or ogling at his nice set of abs peeking under the shirt. “I just need to figure out where I’m going.”

Kyungsoo is tapping his foot, raising an eyebrow as the other takes his God damn time, fiddling with his phone and humming away a song he doesn’t recognize.

“So where am I and where do I have to be-”

“Apartment 69, 4th Floor, Block 20 of SMA.”  
“Apartment 69, 4th Floor, Block 20 of SMA.”

There’s a moment of silence as both men look at each other confused.

“Yeah, that’s the place, how do I get to it-”

“No,” Kyungsoo says while shaking his head, “you’re in Apartment 69 in Block 20 of SM Accommodation.”

“No,” Chanyeol replies with a smile, “I’m going to SMA-”

“But you’re in SMA,” Kyungsoo says slowly, “that’s why I said Apartment 69, 4th Floor, Block 20 of SMA.”

“Ok, babe, you gotta be somewhat confused,” Chanyeol says lightly, “I am going, I repeat, going, to Block 20, to the 69th Apartment on the 4th floor. Like, yeah the combination of numbers sounds like some easily amused guy made it up but it’s a legit place-”

“And I believe you,” Kyungsoo emphasises, gritting his teeth, “because I live in Apartment 69, on the 4th Floor of Block 20.”

“Look, let’s say that was the case, how is that even possible? I’ve been given a room late for college and the place you keep saying is the exact place I need to be right now. So obviously, you are mixed up with somewhere else or the college somehow gave me your address for some reason. I’m already running late for my first visit to see my roommates. So I’d stop the act, it was funny while it lasted, but I’ll be on my way. It was fun last night, I’ll see you around.”

Chanyeol is looking around the room until he finds his jeans just hiding under the bed. But before he can even get his jeans on properly, he looks at Kyungsoo.The other has gone pale, mouth hanging open and there is this look of fear and realisation that has taken over. Chanyeol wants to comfort the guy, like hey, it’s ok to make mistakes when he too realises what the past conversation actually meant.

It takes a few seconds, but when it finally hits him-

“This is Apartment 69, on the 4th Floor of Block 20.”

“Yes...” Kyungsoo whispers.

“Of... SM Accommodation.”

“Yeah…”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen as Kyungsoo starts shaking his head.

“And you’re the roommate I was supposed to meet today to see my new room.”

And Kyungsoo can’t believe why the name hadn’t sounded familiar when he was screaming it last night, remembering how he read the name literally hours before going out.

“Park Chanyeol,” he says under his breath, but the other still hears it.

“Yes,” Chanyeol says, mirroring Kyungsoo’s expression, swallowing loudly. “I’m Park Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo is now staring back at Chanyeol in horror.

The guy he is looking at, who is equally just as shocked as he, is his new housemate.

The guy in his bedroom, half naked, with his dick hanging out of his half-put-on jeans, is his new housemate.

The guy that fucked his brains out, that knows about that stupid ‘Pandora's Box’ of his, and who he had called Daddy, is his new housemate.

Park fucking Chanyeol is his new housemate.

“Oh...fuck,” is all Chanyeol can say.

**Author's Note:**

> ....Because I’m dramatic as fuck
> 
> comments and opinions would be awesome 
> 
> yehet beeyotches


End file.
